


Breakup

by Serenityreview



Series: Female!Britt 'verse [2]
Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female!Britt, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany's boyfriend breaks up with her. Kato is there to offer her comfort in the form of ice cream and tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

When she was 17 she met John Clocker Jr. at Michelle Aldridge's birthday party. He was a year older than her, he was charming and handsome and she was smitten instantly. She was swept off her feet. She fell in love. It was the longest relationship she had been in.

He broke up with her two days before her 18th birthday, standing in the lobby of her house. 

"I'm going aboard." John said not looking at her.

"Oh… um when?" She stammers out a reply. 

"Tomorrow morning." His tone is even.

"When will you be back?" 

"I don't know, but long distance relationships don't work out." He's looking at her now.

"What are you saying?" Brittany's voice breaks. 

"Isn't it obvious?" He sounds annoyed now.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She whispers. 

"Let's not call it that, it is a separation."

"But why! I love you!"

"Sorry darling but it's just not going to work out."

"Why! WHY! I HATE YOU!" She screams and runs and runs and runs. She runs until she can't run anymore. Which isn't very far considering she was still inside the Reid estate, but she was upset and her eyes were blurred with tears when she crashed into Kato somewhere in the gardens. He doesn't fall over, but she does, which cause her to burst in to another bout of tears and began to scream obscenities at the person who dared to bump into her. Kato just stares at the girl, at a loss at what to say. After a while of staring awkwardly at the screaming girl in front of him, he attempts to pacify her.

"Are you okay?" Kato asks carefully.

"Do I look okay to you!?" She retorts, wiping her eyes. 

He stays silent, looking rather helpless. In the two years he had known her he never seen her to be this upset, but then most of their meetings in the past had involved a bored Brittany Reid pestering him while he worked. So he tries again.

"Do you… want to talk about it?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me." She says quietly.

"Oh." A part of him thinks he should comfort her, while the rest of him just want to stay out of it, besides he had no idea how to go about comforting her anyway. 

"What are you doing in the gardens anyway? I thought you worked in the garage?" She asked. 

"I was just leaving, before you barrelled in to me." Kato replied. 

"Well don't let me stop you." Brittany huffs. 

He was going to leave it at that, she didn't want his company after all but the smaller more insistent part of him tells him to be a gentlemen and comfort the upset lady. The thought causes him to snort a little, Brittany Reid wasn't a lady by any stretch of the imagination. So he tries again, "He must be an asshole then, breaking up with you before your big birthday party."

She just starts crying again. Augh, this isn't going well, Kato thought, and began marching towards the house. Brittany didn't notice until he comes back with a box of tissues, a bowl of ice cream and a cup of coffee with a leaf drawn in it. Kato's signature creation of caffeinated goodness, she thinks and smiles a little. She takes the offering and digs in to the ice cream and takes a sip of the coffee. She feels better because of the sugar. 

"Thanks Kato."

"You're welcome."

"You should go home now, don't you have morning class tomorrow?"

He looked surprised and nodded.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye." He walks aways and leaves her to her thoughts.


End file.
